Slave of the Gleeful's
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: A story detailing Will Cipher's life as the slave to the cruel Gleeful family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Will woke with a start from his fitful sleep, biting his lower lip to stifle the whimper that rose in his throat.

The demon blinked in the darkness of the cool and damp of the basement where he was kept when not in use, shivering.

Tears began to dribble from his single glowing blue eye to splash onto the concrete below the small, cramped cage he was chained in.

Unable to wipe away the sticky rain of tears due to his arms painfully cuffed behind his back and chained to a bar outside his cage, he leaned his forehead wearily against the bars trying as always to block the incident several hours prior.

It had been Dipper's turn with him that night, and the sadistic boy kept going for over an hour, hungrily swallowing every scream that ripped from his suffering demon's throat.

Will closed his eye and shuddered, then in an effort to steer his mind from the nightly rape, began going over the heavily detailed chores he performed daily for his cruel masters and mistress.

At 4:00 every morning, a timer on his cage would loose the chains from the bar, and dump him onto the hard cold floor.

After he'd picked himself up, he had to first go through the entire mansion, starting the fires in the fireplaces, light the candles and lamps, change the throws and beat the rugs, and dust the curtains.

Will was always extra careful when in the rooms of the Gleefuls, because if he woke them too early, he would be beaten before his day hardly even begun, and the poor demon hated that when it happened.

He tired his best to keep his days as pain free as he could, though his efforts were thwarted because all his owners enjoyed tormenting him.

After all that, he got started on Stanford's breakfast and morning cup of strong black tea.

Then he went upstairs to wake the magician uncle.

Stanford rose at 4:30, and if Will had not finished his chores, he was required to bring a whip with him to receive his punishment before Stanford even got out of bed.

Will hadn't had that happen for years though, having gotten good at what he did after all this time.

Waking his owners was risky business, if they were in a crabby mood, he would be slapped around more then normal, and often for no real reason.

If the room wasn't warm enough, he was forced to hold live coals in his bare hands until it was determined he knew what warmth was.

But if all went well, he would wake Stanford, helping the older man to sit up and slip his slippers onto his feet, then take him to his clothes Will laid out for him.

Stanford was the easiest to please on clothing, as he almost always wore the same thing, unlike the twins, who often smacked Will for bringing them clothing they didn't wish to wear just then.

Once Stanford was ready, Will would help him to undress, then dress him in his day clothes, holding up a mirror to let his master see what he looked like.

If Stanford was pleased, he shooed Will downstairs so by the time the man made it down, the table would be set with his choice of breakfast, which he ordered the night before.

If he wasn't pleased, he'd choke Will and command him to do a better job, which the tearful demon would hasten to do.

While Stanford ate, Will would rush upstairs, as he had to change the bed sheets, comforters, blankets, turn the pillows and fluff them, and sprinkle fresh incense over the bed once it was made up without a single wrinkle.

Then he had to sort and fold the dirty laundry into the separate hampers, which he had to clean and freshen daily.

All the white undergarments, except socks, went into one, the white socks into another, and then the outer garments sorted by color into another.

If the undergarments were colored as well, he sorted them into their own hampers as well.

He had to complete this before Stanford finished his breakfast, or a whipping awaited him for being too slow.

And if Stanford didn't like his breakfast for any reason, he would call Will back down and dump it all over him, then make him make new, and expect him to still finish his other chores in the same amount of time.

When Stanford finished his meal, Will would hurriedly clear the table and follow his master into the study where the man would inspect how Will laid out his workstation.

If he liked, it, Will was dismissed, if not, he had to fix it, often while being whipped.

More often then not, he had it right, having served Stanford for so may years, he knew how the old man liked his things set.

He still was sent off with a cuff to the ear regardless, but nothing that bad.

Then he had to set the table for the twins, who rose at 5:00, and start their tea and breakfasts.

First he woke Dipper, who would help his uncle in the study, and Mabel last, as she needed her beauty sleep.

Just as with Stanford, he had to help them dress and undress, and hope they liked his choice of clothing.

Dipper, who liked to rush Will, often would reject the first batch of clothing, and halfway through Will presenting him with new, would decide he wanted them after all, and kick Will for not being any faster.

Mabel was even harder to please, and she liked to cut him while he offered her various articles of clothing for her approval.

Then he had to brush her hair and help her do her makeup, and he never made it through without being laid out on the floor, bleeding and crying at least once.

Both twins liked to see him suffer, so they often randomly slapped, choked, and cut him as he tried to do his job, making him very jumpy, which resulted in them teasing him by acting like they were going to hit him then laugh when he cowered away from them.

Then he had to serve them breakfast, which, like Stanford, they ordered the night before.

Then he had to do their rooms like he did for Stanford, using whichever scent they wanted for the day to freshen their beds with.

On top of that, whoever had raped him the night before needed the mess from that cleaned up, and it was required everything be spotless as though he had never bled or puked all over the place.

Will had just started to think of what they all had wanted to eat that morning when the mechanism activated and he was facedown on the cement floor.

Mercifully, his nose did not break this time, and he stumbled gratefully up the winding steps into the dark halls of the Gleeful mansion, where he had been a prisoner for centuries, serving one generation after another, passed down like a family heirloom to the oldest son.

The reverse twins were a class unto themselves though, and Will considered them the worst out of all his masters and mistresses he had ever had.

He had been a Christmas present to them when they turned twelve, and his life had been worse then living hell ever since.

Taking in a deep breath, Will wiped his tears, steeled himself, and began his day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Get in here, you worthless slave!" Will's insides constricted in fear as his master Dipper's voice rang out harshly.

Yanking his hands from the warm, soapy dishwater where he had been washing the dishes from Stanford's breakfast while the twins finished theirs, something he had to do after he finished their beds.

Hurriedly, he dried his hands, and fearfully scuttled into the dining room.

"Y-yes, Master?" he whimpered, keeping his head bowed respectfully.

"You put salt instead of sugar in my tea, _again_." Dipper growled at him.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." Will's knees almost gave out as Dipper got to his feet, tea in hand, and pointed to the floor, signaling his slave to kneel, which he did instantly.

"Oh, you will be." The boy promised darkly, then grabbed Will's chin and forced his head up, smirking at the terrified look on his pale face.

Shifting his hand so that he was choking the petrified demon, he poured the hot, salty tea into Will's weeping eye.

When Will closed his eye and flinched back, he felt a knife press into the back of his neck.

His single eye flew open once more; his ears filled with mocking laughter as the tea burned his baby blue eye, making him stutter and gasp out apologies and please, only to be slapped to the floor when it was over.

Before he could rise, Mabel's heels dug into his side, and he whined loudly.

"Shut up, that was nothing." Dipper said, and Will pressed his lips together, trembling, waiting for the next blow.

"Pitiful." Dipper snorted, and his twin quickly agreed with him.

"He was probably salting your tea out of spite for last night." Mabel suggested, and Will violently shook his head, opening his mouth to protests the statement, but a swift kick to the ribs knocked the breath out of him.

"Yess, I think you're right, sister of mine." Dipper mused, looking down at the frightened demon. "Really, he ought to know better."

"Agreed, dear brother." Mabel smiled coldly at Will, who began to cry uncontrollably.

So far today he had been un-beaten, but it appeared he would be receiving one now.

"No, no, please!" he pleaded, curling into a tight ball and covering his face with both hands.

"Back on your knees, demon." Dipper commanded before unhooking the whip he kept curled on his belt, hidden under his cape.

Sobbing, Will did as he was told, keeping up a steam of hopeless pleas.

"Oh, stop your whining." Mabel scolded. "No one cares what you have to say, and anyway, you deserve this, you useless slave."

Will obediently ceased his begging, only to let out a bloodcurdling scream a second later as a white hot lash landed on his back, still raw from the day before.

"Already regretting your doomed little rebellion, aren't you slave?" Dipper sneered as he landed blow after blow on the shrieking demon, whose spine arched as he clawed the floor with every strike as the tears poured from his eye.

As Will writhed and wept under his whipping, none of them noticed Stanford watching from the doorway.

Over and over Dipper lashed the demon, who screamed and lurched forward with every hit.

Twice, he tried to scramble away, unable to take the pain any longer, only to be jerked back by the chain attached to the collar around his neck.

Each time he tried to escape, he would be rolled over and his tender stomach lashed cruelly before being allowed back on his knees to receive the rest of his punishment.

Finally, Dipper paused, watching Will as he choked and sobbed, still clawing the floor in agony, body convulsing with the pain, the floor splattered with the blood that liberally coated both the demon's torn back, his tattered clothes and the whip.

"Think he learned his lesson?" Mabel asked from where she stood nearby, enjoying the little display.

"I think so." Dipper replied, snapping his fingers to clean the whip.

Will collapsed limply onto his side once he realized his whipping was over, only to be booted to his stomach and a heavy foot step onto his bleeding back and press down, effectively pinning him there.

"What did it do this time?" Stanford's voice boomed out, making them all jump.

No one had seen him walk in, and Dipper swallowed nervously before speaking.

"He put salt in my tea, sir, because of his rape last night." Dipper replied.

"Hmm, I see." Stanford removed his foot and bent over, wrapping his fingers around Will's aching throat, heaving the sniveling demon to his feet to face him.

After several moments of thoughtfully staring Will down, who trembled in his grasp, he spoke.

"Is this true Will?" Stanford asked, false gentleness coating his voice as he lifted the hand not choking the demon and stroked down the side of Will's face.

Instinctively, Will whimpered and desperately pushed into the touch he craved as much as he could in his current position, his mouth dry as he replied.

"N-no sir, I-I m-mean y-yes sir."

Stanford arched and eyebrow, but didn't stop the slow, deceptively gentle strokes on Will's tear-streaked cheek.

"Make up your mind slave." The magician gave a curt nod to the twins, and both used their whips to strike Will's back and legs simultaneously.

Will let out a strangled cry, the tears coming faster now.

Stanford lifted the scrawny demon until his feet no longer touched the plush carpet.

Will clutched Stanford's forearms desperately as he dangled helplessly in the air; his panicked face mere inches from his master's calm one.

"Speak." Stanford suddenly thundered, slapping the cheek he had so tenderly been stroking a moment before.

"Y-yes sir!" Will sobbed.

Stanford cupped his face in his gloved hand and used his thumb to sooth the bruise forming on his demon's pale cheek.

"I-I p-put s-s-salt in-in ma-master D-Dipper's tea." Will confessed through his tears even as Stanford strangled him. "B-but n-not t-t-to s-s-spite h-him, it-it was an-an accident, I-I sw-swear!"

"Oh really." Stanford resumed the cruelly soft strokes to Will's face, the false kindness somehow more torturous then if he had been slapped.

For Will, it was a promise of something he could never hope to receive, and he hated the Gleefuls more for the occasional tenderness then for the unbearable, never ending slavery.

Spit had started to bubble out of Will's mouth and the strain on his neck was all but intolerable as Stanford spoke again.

"It seems to me, my dear demon, that either my niece and nephew are lying or you are."

Will gurgled in his throat as he tried to respond.

Stanford continued as if he had never heard.

"I trust you Will, I trust you to tell me the truth." He brought Will's face so close to his that their noses brushed.

"So tell me, are the twins lying, or are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Will heard the twins shifting behind him, and he struggled to answer.

His heart lurched at the though that Stanford trusted him, and he answered painfully.

" They are, my master." Looking him straight in the eye, searching for the kindness he hoped he would see.

Stanford's ice blue eyes indicated he was in some emotional state, but what it was Will could not detect, as usual.

Stanford set him down roughly. " I see you are still most loyal to me after all these years demon, instead of the ones who I gifted you to. " He turned to the petrified twins. "Both of you, to my study, now. William, you have work to do"

Panting, Will scuttled into the kitchen, fully aware that he had only delayed his suffering.

But he desperately wanted Stanford's approval for some reason…shaking his head, he plunged his hands into the now luke-warm water and washed the dishes, tears still dripping from his eye.

Once he had finished, he carefully dried and polished them, then put them away, stretching on his tiptoes to put away the ones on the high shelves.

He was a small demon, and Stanford was a tall man, and the poor slave wasn't allowed any stepladders or chairs to put away the dishes.

Nor was he allowed to use magic.

Just when he was stretched as far as he could reach, a heavy gloved hand clamped over his shoulder, causing him to yelp and drop the saucer, resulting in it shattering on the floor.

A hard cuff to the side of his head would have sent him stumbling but for the fact his shoulder was held in a steel grip.

"Fix that you hopeless slave" Stanford's deep voice growled above his bowed head.

"Y-yes M-m-master S-Stanford." The hand released his shoulder and Will fell to his knees at once, picking up the pieces through blurry vision, shaking.

A boot landed on his back, making him screech loudly.

" Hurry up."

"Y-yes M-Master."

Will franticly gathered the pieces together. " M-may I use m-my magic m-master?"

"Permission granted."

Eye and hands glowing, Will fixes the saucer and floats it to the shelf.

"Permission removed."

Will stopped using magic and remained on his knees.

"Rise."

Will got to his feet, head bowed, and slowly turned towards his master.

"Look at me slave."

Will looked up into the now brown eyes of Stanford.

" Polish my swords. And do them right or I'll use you for my next target." Stanford glared, then spun and stalked off.

Will gulped.

Stanford NEVER let anyone touch his swords…this much be a test.

Fearfully, the little blue demon made his way into the master's room and over to the sword case.

Carefully he unlocked it and took out the first long, gleaming blade.

Shivering, he began to polish it, right as the door opened.

In stepped Mason.

"So…tattle on us to Great Uncle Ford do you?" Mabel stepped in from behind him.

Will gulped and teared up.

Mason held out his hand. "Give me that sword."

Will hesitated, unsure, and Mason instantly snapped chains around him, chaining him to the floor.

"Haha, you now think you can disobey us do you? Well we'll see to it that Ford punishes you as well as us." The twins snickered.

Will began to cry as Mason picked up the dropped sword and slammed it into the chains, nicking the fine blade, then rubbed lack grease into it, staining it.

Mabel smirked and drew a knife, slicing Will's pale cheeks as he whimpered.

Mason whacked the back of Will's head with the broad side of the sword, making him gasp.

Mabel caught the flow of blood down Will's cheek and dripped it into his eye.

Mason yanked his hair hard and slapped him across the face

Will burst into tears.

"Oh, what a crybaby!" Mabel smirked and slapped him too.

Will kept crying as both twins slapped him across the face repeatedly, Mason keeping his head up by pulling his hair hard.

Mason then took the sword and slammed the broad side down across Will's butt, making him screech.

Mabel laughed as Mason began beating Will over and over with the sword, making him writhe and scream.

Suddenly Mason stopped and hastily laid the sword down. "He's coming!" he hissed to Mabel, who quickly pulled the whip from her waist and began whipping the sobbing demon.

In a few moments, Stanford stormed in, eyes blue and blazing. "What in the name of the heavens above is going on here!?" he roared, causing everyone, not just the terrified Will, to flinch.

"We found our slave here playing with your sword Uncle." Mason spoke boldly, and showed him the damaged sword.

Mabel nodded in agreement as Will whimpered and Stanford's eyes glowed red with fury.

" HOW DARE YOU!" Stanford yelled at Will, who screamed in terror right before the older man's heavy fist slammed into his face, breaking his nose and knocking out a few teeth.

Stanford snatched the whip from Mabel and soon Will was screaming and thrashing in absolute agony as the whip opened gashes across his tender body.

Stanford took his sword and stabbed it right through his demon, the sound coming from Will's mouth one of indescribable agony.

Snarling, Stanford turned to his niece and nephew. "If I find out that you two set him up for this, I WILL punish the two of you. And I'll get the truth from out slave if I have to pull his brains out myself!"

Mason and Mabel stared at him. "But uncle!" Mabel started, but Mason grabbed her wrist.

"We wouldn't lie to you about your swords uncle." He said carefully.

"Out. Both of you." Stanford glared as he drew the bloody sword from Will's stomach.

"Yes sir." Both backed out and left.

Stanford unchained Will and allowed him to heal.

"Now tell me the truth; did the twins set you up or did you play with my sword?"


End file.
